lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
One Day More in Other Languages
One Day More is easily the most well-known song of Les Mis. Its title is One Day More in the English version of the musical, but there are many, many other versions of the song in different languages. It should be noted that the song was originally written in French and translated into English. Other Lyrics Spanish Valjean: ¡Sale el sol! Hay un destino escrito para mí. Es un Calvario que no tiene fin; No puede haber peor prisión Vas tras de mí, no habrá perdon. ¡Sale el sol! Marius: Yo no vivía sin tu amor. ¿Será la muerte separarnos? Valjean: Sale el sol. Marius and Cosette: Hoy en inmenso mí dolor Pasar la vida sin amarnos. Éponine: Otro día que se va. Marius and Cosette: ¿Nos veremos otra vez? Éponine: Otro día sin su aliento. Marius and Cosette: Lo eres todo para mí. Éponine: Pero nunca lo sabrá. Marius and Cosette: Desde el día que te vì. Éponine: ¡Yo no existo para él! Enjolras: ¡Otro vez un día mas! Marius: ¿Debo irme con mí amor? Enjolras: En las libres barricadas. Marius: ¿Ò cumplir con mí deber? Enjolras: Cada día somos mas. Marius: Ya no sé que debo hacer. Enjolras: ¡Ven y lucha junto a mí¡ All: ¡Mañana es hoy y empieza aquí! Valjean: ¡Sale el sol! Javert: Se prepara la revuelta, Pero muerta nacerá. Con la sangre de esos chicos ¡Regaremos la ciudad! Valjean: ¡Sale el sol! Monsieur y Madame Thénardier: ¿Quién se va mear En su pantalón? Hoy se va gastar muy poca munición. Tire por aquí, dale por allá. Huyen como ratas ¡Pero tanto da! Students (Group 1): ¡Sal y muestra tu bandera! Students (Group 2): ¡En señal de libertad! Students (Group 1): Nunca mas la rendición. Students (Group 2): Nunca mas la rendición. Students (Group 1): Un futuro nos espera. Students (Group 2): Un futoro por ganar. Both Groups: ¡Canta el pueblo su canción! Marius: Enjolras Estoy aquí, sabre luchar. Valjean: Overlapping ¡Sale el sol! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping Yo no vivía sin tu amor. Éponine: Overlapping Otro día que se va! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping ¿Será la muerte separarnos? Javert: Overlapping Luchare con esos locos Y sabre por donde van. Que me quenten sus secretos, ¡Espirarles es mí plan! Valjean: Overlapping ¡Sale el sol! Marius and Cosette: Hoy en inmenso mí dolor. Éponine: Overlapping Pero nunca lo sabrá. Marius and Cosette: Overlapping Pasar la vida sin amarnos. Javert: Overlapping Se prepara la revuelta, Pero muerte nacerá. Con la sangre de esos chicos … Monsieur and Madame Thénardier: Overlapping ¿Quién se va mear En su pantalón? Hoy se va gastar muy poca munición. Valjean: Overlapping No puede haber peor prisión. Valjean and Javert: ¿Mañana quién va a ser el juez? All: Mañana ya veremos El destino que nos reserva Dios. ¡Otra vez! ¡Un día mas! ¡Sale el sol! Polish - Jeszcze dzień Valjean: Jeszcze dzień. Jutrzejszy dzień przyniesie nowy los, Golgoty mojej wiecznej nowy krok. Bo ten co tajemnice zna, Na pewno przyjdzie drugi raz, Jeszcze dzień. Marius: Dopiero dziś zacząłem żyć, A los zamierza nas rozdzielić Valjean: Jeszcze dzień. Marius & Cosette: Daleko będziesz skoro świt, A jednak świt to dar nadziei. Éponine: Jeszcze jeden pusty dzień, Marius & Cosette: Kiedy znów spotkamy się? Éponine: Jeszcze jeden dzień bez niego. Marius & Cosette: Ja bez Ciebie nie chcę żyć! Éponine: Zawsze sama - sama wciąż. Marius & Cosette: Tylko Ty i więcej nikt! Éponine: Ale on nie widzi mnie... Enjolras: Jeszcze dzień i będzie szturm! Marius: Czy mam prawo za nią iść? Enjolras: Wolność jest na barykadach! Marius: Skoro bracia chcą się bić? Enjolras: Kiedy oddział ruszy w bój, Marius: Czemu waham się jak tchórz?! Enjolras: Czy chcesz walczyć obok mnie? All: To jest ten dzień, To jest ten czas! Valjean: Jeszcze dzień! Javert: Jeszcze dzień do rewolucji, Co nie potrwa i dwóch dni. Sam się wkręce do sztubaków, Niech we własnej tańczą krwi! Thénardiers: Wszyscy wpadli w szał, Ale nam w to graj! Jeden chce do raju - Drugi ma tu raj! Sygnet albo ząb, Dla nas czysty zysk: Trup wydatków nie ma, Więc nie traci nic! Students: Jeszcz dzień do wielkiej zmiany, Pod sztandarem naszym walcz. Każdy królem może być, Każdy własnym królem jest. Świat od nowa zdobywamy, Zbudujemy wolny świat! Słuchaj kiedy śpiewa lud! Marius: Ja walczyć chcę, zostaję tu! Valjean: Jeszcze dzień! Javert: Wejdę między bohaterów, Tam gdzie oni tam i ja! Poznam wszystkie ich sekrety, Rewolucja krótko trwa. Jeszcze dzień do rewolucji, Co nie potrwa i dwóch dni, Pokażemy tym sztubakom! Valjean: Już jutro być daleko stąd Valjean & Enjolras: Już jutro się odprawi sąd! All: Już jutro sie okaże, Jaki Bóg nam zechce zesłać los! Jeszcze dzień, Jeszcze świt, Jeszcze noc! Translations Spanish Valjean: '''The sun rises! There is a destiny written for me It is a Calvary without an end There cannot be a worse crime They're following me, they do not forgive The sun rises! '''Marius: I could not live without your love Will it mean death to separate us? Valjean: The sun rises. Marius and Cosette: Today, my pain will be great If we must live without each other. Éponine: Another day goes by. Marius and Cosette: Will we see each other again? Éponine: Another day without his breath. Marius and Cosette: You've meant everything to me. Éponine: But he will never know. Marius and Cosette: From the day that I saw you. Éponine: I don't exist to him! Enjolras: One more time, one more day! Marius: Should I go with my love? Enjolras: To the barricades of freedom! Marius: Or go along with my duty? Enjolras: Each day, our numbers are greater! Marius: I don't know what to do. Enjolras: Con and fight anlongside me! All: Tomorrow is now and it begins here! Valjean: The sun rises! Javert: The revolution is preparing itself, But it will be born dead With the blood of those boys We will spray the city! Valjean: The sun rises! Monsieur y Madame Thénardier: Who is going to wet their pants? Today much ammunition will be wasted. One over here, one over there They run like rats But what the hell! Students (Group 1): Come out and show your flag! Students (Group 2): In recognition of liberty! Students (Group 1): No more oppression. Students (Group 2): No more oppression. Students (Group 1): The future awaits us. Students (Group 2): A future to meet. Both Groups: Sing the song of the people! Marius: Enjolras I am here, and I will fight. Valjean: Overlapping The sun rises! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping I cannot live without your love. Éponine: Overlapping Another day goes by! Marius and Cosette: Overlapping Will it mean death to separate us? Javert: Overlapping I will fight with those madmen I will follow where they go. They will tell me all their secrets I plan to spy on them! Valjean: Overlapping The sun rises! Marius and Cosette: Today, my pain will be great. Éponine: Overlapping But he will never know. Marius and Cosette: Overlapping If we must live without each other Javert: Overlapping The revolution is preparing itself, But it will be born dead With the blood of those boys ... Monsieur and Madame Thénardier: Overlapping Who is going to wet their pants? Today much ammunition will be wasted. Valjean: Overlapping There cannot be a worse crime. Valjean and Javert: Tomorrow who will be the judge? All: Tomorrow we will meet Whatever destiny God has prepared One more time! One more day! The sun rises! Polish Valjean: Another day. Tomorrow will bring a new fate, To carve my eternal new step. Because the one who knows the secrets. Certainly comes a second time, Another day. Marius: Only today I began to live, A lot is going to separate us Valjean: Another day. Marius & Cosette: Far will the dawn rise, But dawn is the gift of hope. Éponine: Another empty day, Marius & Cosette: When will we meet again? Éponine: Another day without it. Marius & Cosette: I am without forgetting you a merchant who does not want to live! Éponine: Always the same - she continues. Marius & Cosette: Only you and nobody else! Éponine: But he does not see me ... Enjolras: Another day and I will assault! Marius: Am I allowed her to go? Enjolras: Freedom is on the barricades! Marius: Since the brothers want to fight? Enjolras:' When the branch moves in the battle, Marius: Why hesitate like a coward ?! Enjolras: Do you want to fight next to me? All: This is the day, This is the time! Valjean: Another day! Javert: Another day for the revolution, What does not take in two days. Itself screwed to school kids, Let them dance in their own blood! Thénardiers: Everyone fell into a frenzy, But for us to play! One wants to paradise - The second is a paradise here! The signet ring or tooth, For us is a pure profit: The corpse of expenditure does not exist, So you do not lose anything! Students: Another day for big change, Under the banner of our fight. Each king may be, Each self is king. Let the world anew gain. We will build a new world! Listen to the people when he sings! Marius: I want to fight, I staying here! Valjean: Another day! Javert: I'll go down between characters, Where they are there and I! You will learn all their secrets. Revolution fleeting. Another day for the revolution, What will not last in two days We will show the arts! Valjean: Tomorrow be far away Valjean & Enjolras: Tomorrow to celebrate the court! All: Tomorrow will see, What God wants to send us a fortune! Another day, Another sunrise, Still night! Category:Les Misérables Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Songs Sung by Marius Pontmercy Category:Songs Sung by Éponine Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Cosette Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Enjolras Category:Songs Sung by Madame Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Monsieur Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Gavroche Thénardier Category:Songs Sung by Les Amis de l'ABC